The proliferation of various types of inter-networked communications/computer equipment has resulted in large numbers of various types of cabling being required to interconnect the different hardware elements. In some environments, therefore, hundreds of different cables may be located and used to connect equipment. In particular, building locations that use raised flooring often include a mass of such cabling underneath the raised floor. Problems often arise when it is necessary to repair, replace or modify these cable installations, since the cabling merely lays underneath the raised floor in a disorganized, haphazard fashion. Much time is therefore spent in determining the various connections and interconnections of the cabling.
A need remains, therefore, for a cable organizing arrangement that can be used in a raised floor environment that is effective in separating various types of cables into predefined categories.